


First Snow

by Maid_of_Light



Category: Dadaroma
Genre: Christmas dinner with bandmates, M/M, Yoshi and Yusuke are kinda a thing, Yoshi no more cookies, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_Light/pseuds/Maid_of_Light
Summary: SO....I know this is super late. It was suppose to be a Christmas gift but I was plagued by serious writer's block. So here we are about a mouth later and I'm now posting it. I hope you enjoy this ship as much as I do cause it's super cute. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taesstory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taesstory/gifts).



> SO....I know this is super late. It was suppose to be a Christmas gift but I was plagued by serious writer's block. So here we are about a mouth later and I'm now posting it. I hope you enjoy this ship as much as I do cause it's super cute. Enjoy!

Opening his eyes he looked up at the dimly lit ceiling. Rolling over on his side, Tomo looked at the mess of purple hair on the pillow next to him. Reaching over, the bassist unlocked Takashi’s phone to turn off his alarm before it could go off.

 

“Sleep longer Taka,” he whispered as he pressed a quick kiss to his purple head.

 

Slipping out of bed and replacing the covers to keep him warm, Tomo quietly got dressed. Takashi had been up all night preparing for today and the least he could do was let him sleep a little bit longer. Leaving their bedroom, Tomo quietly shut the door to go prepare breakfast. 

 

Switching on the light in the kitchen, he started the coffee. He didn’t know how late Takashi had been up but he had a feeling the guitarist would need the warm liquid when he woke. Tomo smiled as he looked about the kitchen at the decorations his lover put up. The small apartment kitchen looked like one you would see in the movies. Garlands hanging above the cupboards, red bow above the sink. Just the right amount to put their small kitchen into the festive spirit.

Turning on the stove, Tomo started to prepare a small breakfast for the two. He would have loved to spoil Taka with a big breakfast but  he knew the plan was to have christmas dinner with Yoshi and Yusuke that the guitarist had been working on for the past week. So a small breakfast it was to avoid spoiling their appetite.

 

Pulling out a pan he began to make eggs for two. Reaching for a spatula Tomo caught a glance of the cookies on the counter, covered with plastic wrap to protect them. Chuckling to himself, he recalled the scene he came home to three nights ago.    
  


Takashi had been sitting at their small table, his long hair tied up with an apron on concentrating very hard as he decorated the sugar cookies. Containers of frosting of various colors surrounded him, dozens of different kinds of sprinkles scattered about. The purple haired male had out done himself decorating them. They looked almost too good to eat. Though his works of art had come with a price. What a mess they had to clean up when he had finished. Tomo was still sweeping up sprinkles two days late, but he never complained. Takashi had gone above and beyond making the cookies and the look of happiness he had given the bassist when he showed him his finished desserts made his heart swell. Taka had been so proud of work and like hell he was going to ruin that. No Tomo would rather wake up everyday finding more scattered sprinkles every day for the next year than make Taka feel an ounce of guilt for how festive he got. 

 

Turning off the heat to the now cooked eggs, Tomo smiled to himself. Taka had gone above and beyond with everything. The planning, the decorating, the cooking, all of it was perfect. He knew their first christmas in their first apartment together was going to be perfect.

 

\---------

 

“Taka….Taka…” the tall bassist gently shook his shoulder.

 

“Hmm?...” he slowly opened his eyes, dazed with confusion.   
  


“It’s time to get up.” Tomo smiled down at the sleepy guitarist, gently pushing away the locks of hair stuck to his lover’s face.   
  
“ What...what time is it?” Takashi looked at him still confused, trying to blink the sleepiness away.   
  
“It’s almost ten.” Sitting down on the bed next to Takashi, he handed him a mug filled with coffee. “I decided to let you sleep a bit longer.” Taking the mug, the purple haired guitarist looked at him, the wheels in his brain starting to turn faster the more awake he became. A slight look of panic graced his features.

 

“Did I sleep through my alarm?!” Tomo smiled softly at him, shaking his head.

 

“No, no, I turned it off.” The bassist tucked a stray piece of purple hair behind Takashi’s ear. “I figured you went to bed really late since you didn’t join me before I fell asleep so I thought I would let you sleep in a bit longer. I made breakfast.” Relaxing, Takashi sighed, a small smile on his face. Leaning against the bassist he took a sip of his coffee.

 

“Thank you.” Tomo smiled even bigger.

 

“Mmm you’re welcome.” Sitting together, they sat for while as Takashi drank his coffee. Enjoying the comfortable silence that had fallen over them.

 

“Shall we go eat?” Takashi asked, breaking the silence his mug now half empty. 

 

“Of course.” Standing up the taller male offered his hand to the other. Taking his hand with his empty one, Taka let himself be led to the kitchen for breakfast.

 

\---------

 

Hearing a knock at the door, Tomo called to Takashi who was still getting ready in their bedroom.

 

“They’re here!” He walked to the door to let their guests in. Opening the door, the tall male was greeted by their two notably different bandmates, Yoshi and Yusuke. Yusuke was dressed in a nice casual outfit, dark jeans, boots, and very fashionable top. Yoshi on the other hand was clothed in a very christmas themed sweater, jeans, boots, and a santa hat on top his head.

 

“Merry christmas Tomo!” Yoshi cheered as he pulled Tomo in for a hug.

 

“Merry christmas Yoshi..” The tall bassist fought to keep his balance as the enthusiastic vocalist hugged him.

 

“Hey how about you take the hugging two feet farther into the apartment so I can walk through the door.” The drummer spoke with a slightly annoyed tone as he was still standing outside the apartment door.

 

“Aww does Yusuke feel left out?” letting go of Tomo, Yoshi made a move to hug Yusuke next as the other tried to walk into the apartment carrying an armload of items.

 

“I swear to god Yoshi if you make me drop anything, I'll drop you.” Rolling his eyes, Yoshi ignore his threat and hugged him anyways.

 

“It's okay Yusuke, we’re with our friends. You can let the tough guy act go.” Tomo chuckled as he watched his two bandmates. If looks could kill, they would be have been spending the afternoon getting rid of a body.

 

“Yoshi, you have to the count of three to let go of me before I set this stuff down and beat your ass.” The small drummer glared at the wall as he tried not to drop anything.

 

“Aww Yusuke, don't be like that.” The vocalist pouted as he continued to hold onto his friend.

 

“One.” The drummer counted in a threatening tone.

 

“Yusuke..” the vocalist whined, hugging him tighter.

 

“Two.” His tone became sharper.

 

“Okay. Okay! I’m off, I'm off!” Yoshi released the drummer, pouting. “Jeez, why do you always have to be so grumpy all the time.” Yusuke glared at the vocalist, silently thinking of ways he could kill him without dropping or breaking anything he was holding. Trying to break the tension, Tomo spoke up.

 

“Any drinks to go into the kitchen?” Shooting one last deathly look at Yoshi, Yusuke looked over at Tomo as he answered.

 

“Yes. We brought drinks for dinner and after.” 

 

“Fun stuff is for after dinner~” Yoshi grinned like a child sharing a very interesting secret as Yusuke struggled trying to rearrange his full arms to hand off the bag with bottles in it.

 

“Here I got it.” Yoshi step forward to help take things from Yusuke's arms, to avoid a broken mess if anything fell.

 

“Thank you.” Yusuke said quietly as he gave a small smile to the vocalist who took a box threatening to fall from his arms before retrieving the bag.

 

“Welcome.” Smiling back, he handed the bag to Tomo, bouncing a little on his toes with excitement. Glancing into the bag, Tomo saw what Yoshi meant by “fun stuff”.

 

“You weren’t kidding.” Was all Tomo said before he heard a voice behind him.

 

“I’ll take that.” Finally ready, Takashi walked out of their bedroom dressed in a knee length red skirt with a matching red top, knee high stockings, and red boots covering his feet. Approaching them he whisked the bag from his lover’s hands and took it to the kitchen. “Gifts go by the tree.” he called out as he walked away. 

 

While Yusuke, with the help of Yoshi placed the gifts under the tree, Tomo followed Takashi into the kitchen. 

 

“You look wonderful.” The bassist wrapped his arms around the purple haired guitarist. “The outfit looks nice too.”

 

“Mmm. I’m glad you like it.” Tomo watched as the guitarist took the bottles out of the bag, setting them down on the counter.

 

“The bow is a nice touch.” he tapped then bow in Takashi’s purple hair.

 

“Have to look my best. I like the sweater by the way.” Takashi turned around in his lover's arms, smiling as he looked at Tomo’s dark green christmas sweater.

 

“Mmm. It's one I got when I went shopping with Yusuke last week.” The taller male smiled down at the smaller one in his arms.

 

“Well I think it looks really nice. Definitely a good choice.”

 

“Thank you.” Leaning in, Tomo pressed a kiss to his lover's lips just as Yusuke walked into the kitchen.

 

“Yoshi wants to know when dinner is...oh gross.” Pulling back, Takashi laughed while Tomo looked down with an embarrassed smile.

 

“What's wrong Yusuke? Never seen a couple kiss in the kitchen?” he teased.

 

“No. Just think my two bandmates making out in front of me is disgusting. God get a room.” As much as he tried to fake disgust, his small smile as he passed the two gave him away.

 

“Okay I'll remember that when you're kissing a special someone later.” The purple haired male smiled as he looked toward the living room where Yoshi was. 

 

“Oh shut up.” The drummer ducked his headed into the fridge to grab a beer, his face heating up. Laughing, Takashi removed himself from Tomo's arms. The bassist chuckled at his lover's quick wit. 

 

It was no secret to the two of them that Yusuke was fond of Yoshi. It was their vocalist that was oblivious one to the hints their drummer had been dropping. Of course they had suggested that Yusuke just tell him out right but the stubborn, small male refused making them promise to not say a word to Yoshi. So the two stayed quiet when their oblivious vocal was around but when it was just the three of them, they teased Yusuke endlessly. 

 

“You can let your almost lover know dinner will be ready soon.” Nodding, Yusuke started to exit the kitchen holding two bottles, face still slightly red.

 

“He’s not my lover..” he mumbled.

 

“That's why he said almost.” Tomo replied with a smirk.

 

“Oh shut up…” the drummer made his escape as his face began to heat up again. The pair laughed as he left.

 

“Want any help?” Tomo asked as he pulled his lover back into his arms. Takashi smiled at him. 

 

“Of course my love.”

 

\---------

 

Sitting cuddled up on the loveseat in the livingroom the pair laughed as Yoshi stuffed another cookie into his mouth as Yusuke tried to stop him.

 

“Yosh I was being sarcastic. Don't eat the whole plate of cookies, you'll get sick and I'm not cleaning up after your drunk ass when you throw it all up.”

 

“I’m not drunk.” Yoshi spewed cookie pieces as he talked, Takashi suddenly stopped laughing.

 

“Hey you’re getting cookie everywhere!” hops up from his place next to Tomo. “Think you've had enough.” The guitarist scooped the half eaten plate of cookies from Yoshi’s grasp.

 

“Takashi!” the drunk vocalist attempt to grab for the plate only to almost fall off the couch.

 

“Careful!” Yusuke lunged forward to catch him before he fell on his face. “Sit your drunk ass down before you break it.”

 

“I'm not drunk.” he protested.

 

“Yoshi you're drunk.” Takashi stated as he sat back down next to Tomo, still holding the plate. “Want one?” he asked as he offered the plate to him.

 

“Sure.” Picking up a reindeer shaped cookie with a red nose. “Want a bite?” he offered it to his purple haired lover.

 

“Why yes.” Smiling he bit off the head, chewing happily.

 

“Oh no….Yusuke..” Yoshi leaned on him in shock. “He killed Rudolph….” There was a moment of pure silence before the others burst out laughing.

 

“You're really gone aren't you…” Yusuke gently shoved the singer, looking at his shocked face.

 

“No?” Yoshi looked at him with confusion. “Yusuke I'm right here.” The less than sober vocalist made others burst out laughing once again.

 

“Yes. Yes you are Yoshi.” Grinning, Yoshi laid his head on the drummer’s lap, facing away from Yusuke.

 

Looking away from the pair, Tomo caught Takashi smiling at him.

 

“Hmm?” Takashi shook his head.

 

“Nothing. Just looking at my handsome lover.” His words made the bassist smile.

 

“Mmm..can the handsome lover get a kiss?” Grinning, Takashi nodded.   
  
“Of course he can.” Leaning in, the guitarist pressed his lips to Tomo’s.

 

Seeing the moment between the two, Yusuke looked down at Yoshi, wishing.

 

\---------

 

Closing the door, Tomo walked about the apartment turning off all the lights before heading to their bedroom to find Takashi silently standing by the window looking out. Approaching him, he quietly joined him.   
  
“Tomo..” Takashi gently pulled the bassist arms around him.   
  
“Hmm?” He pressed his lips to the guitarist purple hair.

 

“Look. It’s starting to snow.” Smiling against his hair, Tomo hugged him closer to his chest.   
  
“On Christmas eve.” Takashi, leaned his head back against Tomo.   
  


“It’s so beautiful Tomo..” he replied softly. The bassists smiled even more, whispering back.   
  
“Just like you Taka, just like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> (P.S. Tae I'm super sorry this took this long but I hope you enjoyed it <3)


End file.
